


A Call to Motion - fanart

by kocuria-visuals (kocuria)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ballet, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kocuria/pseuds/kocuria-visuals
Summary: He was a jock, he did ballet, what more can I say?(aka: Steve's football coach sends him to learn ballet to improve his game, Bucky is the dance TA tasked with teaching him).-fanart created in collab with JJK 💖
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	A Call to Motion - fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Call to Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098082) by [JJK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJK/pseuds/JJK). 



> this Bucky doesn't even live in my head rent-free - I'm _paying_ him to hang out there 🤣
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://kocuria.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/kocuria)

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

For [A Call to Motion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098082) by [JJK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJK/pseuds/JJK)

> “You know, you’re nothing like I expected you to be.” Bucky commented. 
> 
> Steve’s shoulders slumped. There it was. He was nothing more than a big disappointment, as usual. He glanced across, trying to read Bucky’s expression in the dim light but he found it unreadable. Steve ground his teeth and tried not to feel disappointed himself. He knew he’d overshared, stupidly thinking Bucky might have been different, that he wouldn’t have minded Steve didn't match up to the expectations everyone else had for him; stupidly, Steve thought they’d been getting along. 
> 
> “Sorry to disappoint.” Steve ground out. He glanced ahead surveying the roads opening out before them. He could cut left down the crescent and take the long route home if Bucky didn’t want to walk with him anymore. 
> 
> “Disappoint?” Bucky spluttered, turning to Steve and grabbing his arm. Bucky peered into Steve’s and he must have been able to read his expression better in the gloom than Steve had been able to, because the next words out of his mouth cut right to the heart of Steve’s fears. “You’re not a disappointment, Steve. You’re a revelation.” 

Content warning: söftest imaginable söfte 💖

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! 🙃  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
